The invention is based on a multi-pole electric plug as generally defined hereinafter. Plugs of this kind are conventionally connected to one another and held together by means of screws used as fastening elements. To this end, one housing part carries the screw, while the other housing part has a corresponding nut or threaded sleeve attached such that it cannot be lost. Such fastening elements represent a not insubstantial labor cost for assembly, both when such plugs are first put together and when the plugs are or the cable is changed. The materials cost for these parts of the fastening elements are also quite high in view of the quantity produced. A further disadvantage is that the screw and/or the nut can still fall out and be lost, especially during assembly or disassembly. This possibility increases the cost of production and materials. Should such a loss occur later, once a user has the plug, then if there is no replacement part the plug is not usable any longer.